


I Love You Peter!

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Cuddles, Cuddly Peter Parker, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Harry Osborn loves Peter Parker, Little Spider, M/M, Parksborn, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker needs a kiss, Peter gets hurt, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harry Osborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: Just literal pure Parksborn fluff!Fluff, fluff and more fluff.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I Love You Peter!

Peter gingerly opened the window to Harry’s house knowing it would be open and that it would be a safe haven for him while he was in this state.  
He climbed through before groaning and collapsing on the floor in pain. He had blood dripping everywhere and rips all though his suit. He felt ill and cold at the same time. If he hadn’t just won that fight he would’ve felt even worse.  
He tried to get up and lock the door so Harry didn’t over react when he saw Peter like this. Even though he had chosen to come to Harry’s house he still didn’t want his poor boyfriend to find him like this, although it was better than May seeing him like this. 

No such luck, he was too weak to reach the door and fell to the ground only for Harry to come rushing in to see what the noise was all about.  
He immediately set eyes on his Peter lying on the ground, with blood everywhere, 

“Ohmygod Peter” he squeaked almost hyperventilating. 

“I’m fine” Peter wheezed back. 

“No, no you’re not!” Harry yelled rushing to his side. 

“What happened love” Harry asked picking his boyfriend up gently. 

“Owww! Nothing” Peter yelped.

“Tell me please, c’mon darling we talked about this” Harry said carrying Peter back to his room. 

“Ok fine!! You know that guy we saw the other day, who was trying to rob that bank? Well he was back again today and he had a metal baton……“ Peter trailed off not wanting to scare Harry anymore. 

“Did you beat him?” Harry asked taking Peter’s mind off his pain. 

“Of course” Peter replied attempting a smile. 

Harry smiled back as he gently placed Peter on his bed.  
Harry slowly began to unzip Peters suit, 

“Ahhhh” Peter gasped. 

“Sorry” Harry mumbled back. 

Once it was off Harry could examine Peters wounds closer. 

“Aww Spidey” Harry muttered, softly running his hands down Peters chest. 

Peter lay there sighing, while Harry got a warm cloth and wiped the blood off his boyfriend. Once he had wiped it all away, he dressed Peters cuts and then bandaged them all up for him. Being the boyfriend to New York’s biggest accident prone, Harry had learnt the basic first aid so he could help Peter whenever. 

“Ow Harry that hurts.” Peter grumbled while inhaling sharply. 

“Shhh” Harry shushed back. 

After he had finished he took the rest of Peters suit off and helped him get into a hoodie and some sweatpants. 

“I love you” Peter said moving his head into Harry’s chest. 

Harry brought Peters eyes to meet his own, while saying I love you too peter” before kissing him. 

Peter closed the space between them as soon as they broke the last kiss and locked his lips in sync with Harry’s. Harry deepened their kiss carefully slipping his tongue into Peter’s mouth, Peter moaned into the kiss but then he groaned when Harry got a bit too carried away and accidentally pushed on his chest a little too hard. 

After Harry had spent the last ten minutes apologising, they sat back down on Harry’s bed and continued kissing, Harry then carried his boyfriend into the living room where they made out a lot while the TV blared in the background. Peter snuggled closer into Harry and Harry smiled. 

“You feeling better darling” harry said carding his fingers through Peter’s long brown curls. 

“No” Peter replied. 

“Why?” Harry asked worriedly. 

“I want another kiss” Peter whispered shyly. 

“Why didn’t you just say so” Harry giggled, leaning in to kiss Peter, while tangling his hands in Peter’s curls. 

They broke the kiss and Harry took his hands out of Peter’s hair, but then Peter made some kind of noise which indicated for Harry to continue with what he was doing in Peter’s hair. 

Peter loved these moments with Harry, as much as he was in pain at the moment, his heart was content and he was in the arms of the person he loved so much! 

Soon enough Peter’s eyelids began to feel heavy and he found himself asleep on Harry’s lap. When the movie had finished, Peter went to get up muttering something like 

“Uh Harry, I want to go to bed” along the way, but Harry shushed him and picked him up carrying him to his room. 

He gently placed Peter down, and slowly removed his hoodie. Peter’s eyes began to flutter open. 

“Owww” He moaned. 

After Harry had successfully taken his hoodie off, he pulled back the covers to the bed and helped Peter climb in. Harry took off his glasses before climbing in next to Peter. 

“I love you Peter” He said as he turned to make sure his boyfriend was ok, 

“I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my other story but i couldn't resist this one!


End file.
